Ice in Reality
by icecrystal1999
Summary: A young girl asks to be in the Disney on Ice, and there is something different about her. Something that could be changing a lot of little girls' lives. Elsa OC, Modern AU.


"Tell her to come in." A young woman said from behind a desk, and leaned into her chair, sighing in exhaustion. This young woman, Ms. Jones by name, had been auditioning young women all day to play the part of Elsa in the yearly Frozen on Ice, and had found none suitable. The door to her office opened, and the young woman who had been waiting entered. As soon as Ms. Jones looked at her face and was astonished, standing up immediately, her exhaustion dissipating into the thin air. The young woman who had just entered looked like Elsa in every feature save her brown hair which was even the same length as Elsa's and up in her coronation style.

"Hi, um, I'm here to audition as Elsa in Frozen on Ice?" She said nervously. Her voice was even the same as Elsa's. This was the woman Ms. Jones had been waiting to see all day.

"Yes, please, sit down." Ms. Jones sat back down as the young woman sat down, and continued with the audition.

"What's your name, age, and talents?" She began, getting a pad of paper and a pen.

"I'm Mystical McCormick, 21, and I have been ice skating since I was ten, and I won an award in ice skating once." Ms. Jones wrote it all down, and said,

"Do you have the movements of Elsa memorized during Let it Go? We found that if the person has memorized the movements it helps."

"I have the movements of Elsa memorized throughout the whole movie. I have six younger sisters that love Frozen, so you can guess why I have them memorized; plus Elsa is my favorite character as well. And I have a certain,...talent." Ms. Jones raised her eyebrows, and Mystic, which is what we shall call her, slid a glove off. She held out her palm, and snowflakes flurried around, swirling around her palms then shooting upwards and disappearing.

"That is wonderful! You could use your talent in the show." Ms Jones exclaimed, clasping her hands in delight. Mystic smiled and slid the glove back on.

"I hope to make the children happy. My talent is very strong; I can even make an ice castle in the exact same shape as Elsa's."

"Well, let's see you ice skate. Come, there's a skating rink nearby." Ms. Jones stood and brought Mystic to a skating rink. Mystic took off her trench coat and put on the skates Ms. Jones gave her.

"What song would you like to skate to?" She asked as Mystic braided her hair. Mystic flipped the braid onto her shoulder and said,

"Have you hired the person for Anna?"

"Yes. She's actually practicing in the next rink."

"I'd like to skate with her to This is Me by Demi Lovato." Ms. Jones nodded and went to the other rink, while Mystic went in the first rink and warmed up, waiting for Ms. Jones to return with the Anna actress.

Ms. Jones soon returned with the Anna actress, just as Mystic finished warming up. She skated over to them and was introduced.

"This is Joan Middleton. She's going to play Anna." Mystic smiled and shook Joan's hand.

"Ready to skate?" She asked, and Joan grinned.

"If you are." They skated out to the center of the rink and as the music began to play, they skated around, and as the music swelled, they sped, and at the chorus, Mystic jumped in the air and spun, landing gracefully on one foot, skating backwards speedily afterwards. She displayed every talent, even flipping at the ending chorus, spinning and then striking her arms out, one foot behind the other at the end, in unison with Joan. Ms. Jones clapped energetically at the end, and Joan skated over to her with Mystic.

"That was amazing! How long have you been skating?" Joan asked breathlessly.

"I've been skating for 11 years." Mystic replied, smiling.

"Wow." Joan breathed and turned to Ms. Jones.

"You _have_ to hire her. She's perfect!" Ms. Jones smiled and replied,

"I had no intention of _not _hiring her." Mystic laughed in glee, and Joan hugged her.

"Yes! We can be best friends! Like Elsa and Anna! Oh how about I call you Elsa, mm, and you call me Anna?" Joan took Mystic's hand and started skating with her, rambling on just like Anna in Frozen. Ms. Jones laughed and called after Mystic,

"How about I get the documents ready for an hour from now?" Mystic turned and nodded, grinning broadly.

Mystic stood in the ice skating rink two weeks later, practicing the First Time In Forever Reprise scene with Anna, or Joan.

"Wow, I can't believe we're going to perform in two days." She said to Joan during a break.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" Joan said excitedly, and Mystic laughed.

"Very."

**Okay, that was really short, but it felt needed to me. But...I guess it is kinda pointless.**

Mystic took a shaky breath as she pinned the cape on her throat, and stared at herself in the mirror. It was the day of performance, and she was SO nervous. She had made a huge ice skating rink inside a skating stadium, when no one had been watching except the conractors and Ms. Jones, and they'd set up a thing in the dark part of the stadium where there was no ice, but the ice rink was directly in front of it so that they could skate out directly onto it. She wasn't going to reveal her powers until the scene of Let It Go; they were maneuvering around it at the coronation scene where Elsa lost control, but Mystic had managed to wrangle the situation to where she used the powers almost exactly the same as Elsa in Let it Go. She had fixed her magic to make the closest version to Elsa's ice dress as she could, and she was mostly looking forward to Let it Go.

"But for the first time in forever," Elsa heard her cue, and went up to the glass staircase they'd made, carefully climbing up to the top and beginning to sing directly on time. (The company wanted her to sing because she was the perfect Elsa voice, but mostly it was Idina Menzel from the movie.) She was wearing a wig for the coronation hairstyle, but at Let it Go, she was going to use her magic to transform her brown hair to platinum blonde, as she'd found she could do, and she was wearing the coronation dress and cape. She performed perfectly; Anna forgot to grab her glove so Elsa had to discreetly slip the glove off and give it to her, then she breathed deeply, catching her breath as the piano music began for let it go, then skated out, lip syncing a bit as she had agreed to lip sync to Idina Menzel's let it go, and she summoned before she skated out, a small, weak snowstorm to whirl gently around her, signifying fear and anger. When she came to the line, "Well now they know!" she tossed her glove into the air, marking the snow whirling around her carry the glove up and away. Then she held out her hand, and as in the movie, a snowflake flurry burst above her hands, and she heard the crowd gasp when she looked up and shot the snow swirls in the air, and making the movement of slamming a door with her hands, the snow fell onto the ice behind her and became part of the ice. She swept her hands sideways, and the ice swished above the ice, then she swept her hands to the other side, and caused a cold strong winds to blow, which made her cape fly, and she unclasped or, saying as she did,

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She then skated around the rink, skating backward as she sang, "It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!" She turned and skated to the end of the rink, singing as she reached her mark, "It's time to see what I can do," she shoved her hands forward, making a ball of magic fly forwards, making a rough beginning of a stairway, and she skated forward, putting her skate on the first step, and the snow on top of the ice disappeared, and she used the first four steps to give herself thrust, skating forward and making as she held out her hands from which flowed magic, a perfect stair like thing that was smooth without steps flowing out. She finished the slide way with a flourish and skated forward, slamming her skate on the ice made a giant snowflake rising up out of the ice. She made an ice castle, to the great excitement and astonishment of the crowd, and standing before the slideway beginning, lip synced,

"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" She grabbed the wig off her hair smoothly, tossed it out of sight, running her fingers through her hair while using her powers, and her hair turned platinum blonde. She lifted her hands up, making magic flow up her dress, and skated forward, singing exuberantly,

"Here I stand! In the light of day! Let the storm rage on!" She lifted her hands, and the ice castle glowed brightly, and then she dropped her hands, leaving the castle glowing as she said,

"The cold never bothered me anyway." She turned and swung her arm around, making the castle lose it's bright glow.

**De end! Or not. IDK.**


End file.
